The invention relates to a device for optically scanning and measuring an environment.
By a laser scanner device such as is known from German Patent Application No. DE 10 2010 032 725, the environment of the laser scanner can be optically scanned and measured. The laser scanner has a pre-assembled pivot-axis module that is provided with a base which rests in a stationary reference system of the laser scanner and with parts that are fixed to a support structure of a measuring head which is rotatable relative to the base. A motor is provided for driving the measuring head, the motor being arranged outside the pivot-axis module. Through use of a horizontally arranged worm, the motor acts upon a worm wheel of the pivot-axis module.